The battle for Sebastian
by Warlord Conspiracy
Summary: Grell and Ciel battle for the love of Sebastian with the most ultimate of ultimate weapons...the organization members!


The night was cold and dark. The roar of Grell's chainsaw echoed through the air as he attempted to dye Sebastian crimson. Luckily Sebastian quickly dogged every attack thrown at him. Ciel stared up at the moon lite sky and prayed silently that Sebastian would be alright. How did this all start? We have no idea. Sebastian saw Grell and had an urge to kill him…..so you get the point.

After 3 hours, Grell and Sebastian had to stop and catch their breath. Their bodies glistened with sweat, dirt, and small injuries. Once Grell looked over and saw that Sebastian's jacket was partly unbuttoned, his face turned bright red and his nose gushed blood.

"Sebastian darling," Grell said slowly approaching him in a sexy manor, "We should stop this fighting. We should join hands in the bond of marriage and become one!" He cried joyfully as he glomped Sebastian. Sebastian looked at him with a huge dark aura emanating from his body. But before Sebastian could open his mouth, Ciel appeared and kicked Grell in the face.

"You fool. Sebastian is mine, and only mine!" Ciel yelled at Grell, "I mean honestly. I own him so it's practically like were already married, Sebastian is the wife of course," Ciel smirked. Sebastian looked over at Ciel with utter confusing. Grell jumped up in the air and hit Ciel on the head.

"You and Sebastian, married? No such thing! I don't see a ring on your finger Mr. Sebastian stealer! And my darling Sebby isn't a pedophile you little twerp! He isn't!" Grell cried as he threw a small tantrum. He and Ciel continued screaming and hurting each other while Sebastian stood there in a state of confusion. He never recalled being married to anyone nor being in love with anyone. He tried to speak his mind to them but they just kept yelling at each other.

"HE'S MINE!" Grell yelled at Ciel.

"NO HE'S MINE!" Ciel yelled.

"CIEL!" A familiar voice cried out. Ciel turned his head to see Elizabeth in tears, "I thought you loved me? Were engaged for crying out loud!" Elizabeth screamed at him. She ran over and hugged him/choked him. Grell smiled in his typical creepy fashion.

"SEE? You already have a fiancée so that means I get Sebastian! Hahahaha!" Grell shouted at Ciel as he pranced around like Excalibur.

"Mr. Sutcliff," A low British voice said in a cold manor. Grell turned in shock to see William T. Spears, "You told me that y-y-you loved me…..last night…..t-t-that steamy…..sexual….hot night…when we had such…..passion and you made me feel like…..a true….man," He said with his face as red as a rose. Grell began to shake in memory of that hot night with his boss. He forgot to inform him that he did it so he could possibly get a promotion out of him, but now he was doomed.

"W-w-why William dear…dearest William….you don't mean your love for me…in full honesty it wasn't that much fun. I accidentally bite your ear a few times in hope that I could see the color red," Grell said in hope that William would retreat. But to his dismay William ran to him and held him in his arms.

"Your bite marks were pecks of love from heaven my dearest Grell. You truly made me feel like a man even though you yourself are man. I was to come here and ask you once again for another…..tasteful and passionate night. But now I see you aiming for Sebastian? Unforgivable," William said as he glared at Sebastian, who still had no idea what was going on.

"As we both have different lovers, Grell Sutcliff, we shall battle each other for Sebastian's heart. But this shall be no mere game with weapons; we shall use our organization members!" Ciel said in a cold voice. Everyone gasped around him. The organization members were the most ultimate weapons ever! They were used for wars and other extreme matters, but never love battles! Grell backed away with intimidation.

"You dare challenge me to a kingdom hearts battle? You're merely a child…..and I have the ultimate organization member weapon! You will lose for sure!" Grell said with little courage.

"I may be a child, but I'm manly enough to beat you! Plus, I myself have a very powerful organization member weapon! Are you scared Grell?" Ciel said with a smirk upon his face which still had yet to hit puberty. Grell's anger rose, and he stepped forward.

" SEBASTIAN WILL BE MINE YOU LITTLE GIRLY BOY!" Grell screamed.

"Don't you two think I should have some saying in this…?" Sebastian asked as his opinion was being completely ignored.

"SHUT UP!" Ciel and Grell yelled simultaneously. Sebastian moved away, still confused about how his love life was being decided for him.

"DEATH TO YOU CIEL!" Grell yelled, "Axel, you handsome and sexy red haired boy, I SUMMON YOU!" Grell cried as his light randomly glowed a red light.

Ciel was somewhat intimidated by Grell's powerful (and sexy) weapon. But he refused to lose Sebastian.

"You don't scare me you fool!" Ciel yelled, "Roxas, who like me has issues hitting puberty, I SUMMON YOU!" He yelled as his light randomly glowed a blonde light.

Roxas and Axel appeared in front of each other. At first they were ready to kill each other, but then the lovers faced each other. Grell and Ciel had forgotten that making Roxas and Axel face each other was the stupidest choice ever. Roxas and Axel were lovers, they couldn't fight each other.

"Axel? What are you doing here?" Roxas said softly.

"My master summoned me. Oh Roxas, why did it have to be you?" Axel asked as he stared into Roxas's cute little face.

"I'm sorry Axel….but we need to do this….for our….masters," Roxas said as his voice began to shake.

So they began to fight. Their weapons clashed and echoed sounds of pain. Roxas was far too weak compared to Axel that day. So as Axel gave his key blade a huge clash, Roxas let out a faint cry and was knocked off his feet. His body slammed into the ground. Scars begin to form on his porcelain covered skin.

"Wonderful my darling Axel! Now give him the one last blow and Bassy will be mine! But don't worry….Grell is available for you too" He said as he winked sexily at axel. Axel shook in fear, he had already experienced a hot night with Grell which he never wants to remember (but that's a different story).

"C'mon Axel," Roxas said in a weak voice, "You must please your master. Who knows, maybe we'll meet again in another life and we can once again become lovers…." He said with a faint smile on his face.

Axel slowly raised his weapon to stab Roxas with. He then looked into his love's ice blue eyes, and he began to shake. He then dropped his weapon to the ground and ran over to Roxas.

"I can't! I can't bring myself to hurting you Roxas!" He said as he held roxas in his arms, "I'm sorry master Sutcliff, but I can't do it!" Axel cried as he held roxas.

"YOU LITTLE TRAITOR YOU! WHY I OUGHTA….." Grell cried until Ciel put his hand over his mouth.

"Let them go, you can understand how they feel. Humans are weak and vulnerable when it comes to their loved ones….you should understand that after witness Madam Red," Ciel said coldly. Grell looked over at Axel and Roxas…..they held hands and were talking gently to each other. The looks they had in their eyes said it all. Grell removed Ciel's hand and gave a faint smile.

"Oh love how it can be so cruel yet unfortunate! Alright, you two may go. But remember Axel darling, if your man cannot satisfy you, Grell is always available for satisfaction purposes…." He said as he winked and blew a kiss to Axel. Ciel groaned.

So they allowed Roxas and Axel to be free and start a life together. They watched them walk away together in happiness.

"Love is a mere idiot," Ciel said to Grell.

"Indeed…EXCEPT WHEN IT COMES TO MY SEBASTIAN! I win because your weapon got hurt! MWHEHE BASSY IS MINE! Mr. Grell Michaelis! YAHOO!" Grell cheered.

"You fool! Sebastian is my man and my slave! He's mine!" Ciel yelled.

"NO CIEL! YOU'RE MY FIANCE! MINE!" Lizzie cried as she once again was choking Ciel by hugging him.

"Mr. Sutcliff, you and I must have a word about your job if you're going to choose a demon over your own boss…." William said coldly.

They all stood there and argued for a very long time

During the whole fighting time, they never noticed that Sebastian just walked away since he was being ignored.

"You people are fools. The only person I will ever truly love…..are kitty cats…" He muttered to himself as he pet a black cat he found on the street.


End file.
